To New York We Go
by r0ck-5tarr
Summary: Lenne, Rikku and Yuna are sent to go to New York, but how will they live there with their lifestyles? And what do they do when something terrible happens, and the people of Al Bhed aren't there to help?


Chapter 1: The Move  
  
The sun's yellow rays shone down on the village of Al Bhed. It was early morning, so the people living in Al Bhed were ether sleeping, or just waking up. It was a beautiful day, in which it was the time where it was half way through spring. The grass was green, with tents covering most of the places. Flowers were blooming, and it was a time when you could find many herbs. Tall trees were scattered here and there. On the top of the biggest hill in Al Bhed was the place in which the Chief. It was a fairly big hill, yet there wasn't much on it. Despite the tent and one tree, there wasn't anything much on the hill. The hill was quite useful, because of it's flat top. Once you had reached the top, it would be bumpy in a few places, but it had such a large flat surface. Often when the Chief wanted to have a meeting, it would be held on the hill, and today, that's where the meeting for 3 young Al Bhed's would be.  
  
Yuna, a young girl who was 17 woke up at the sounds of the calling birds. The sound of the birds chirping was something the people of Al Bhed were used to. Usually a Swami bird would sing a beautiful song, and it would allow the Al Bhed's to wake up to the noise as something as special and unique. It was this very bird, the Swami, in which had woken Yuna up. She listened to the sounds of the birds, and then threw her sheets to the side. She stood up and went to her shelf. Talking a brush, she combed her long and spiky hair. She changed into her outfit, and was about to leave, when she re-thought of something. Maybe I should bring my knife.Ah, why not? Going back to her shelf, she took her knife and stuck it into her knife holder, located at the right of her hip. Can never be too sure, Yuna thought to herself. Ever since the battle of Sin, the people of Al Bhed have never felt one hundred percent safe. Of course, other then the few bad people here and there, they had. They haven't been any appearances of anything that was a real threat to them. As she was leaving, she saw something she hadn't seen before. It was a note. It looked like the note had been through a lot. The edges were torn, the ink was smeared, and the writing was faint. Yuna looked hard and read the note. It's message was along the lines of this: Yuna: Please meet the Chief at Big Hill. Bring Rikku and Lenne too. Come as fast as possible. Yuna was about to question what the note was telling her, when she read the last line again. "Come as fast as possible." Knowing that she had to act fast, she got ready quickly. She quietly tucked the note away, underneath her pillow. Yuna walked on over to Rikku's tent, which wasn't located to far from hers. Rikku and Lenne's tent was on the way to Big Hill (the people of Al Bhed called the hill in which the Chief stayed on).  
  
Yuna arrived at Rikku's tent in a flash. Rikku's tent was about 4 tents away from Yuna. When Rikku moved to Spira with Lenne, Yuna and Paine. A few years later they moved to Al Bhed. At first Rikku stayed with Yuna, but when she decided she would stay in Al Bhed, she moved to a tent not so far from Yuna's. Yuna pulled the dirty tent and rolled them up and stringed them to the sides. "Rikku? Rikku, the Chief - he wants us." Rikku rolled over on her sleeping bag. She took her flat pillow and stuffed it over her face. Her voice was quite muffled, yet you could understand words here and there. "Uhhh.What does he want?" The question made Yuna think. What DOES he want? She had only woken up that morning, hoping she could work on her weapons. There hadn't been much to do lately, partly because the people of Al Bhed had sent out on a journey. She too had wanted to do that, but only for a couple of days. It was times like these when the people packed they're stuff and left to travel Al Bhed's surroundings. The surroundings weren't located, but they were also not part of Al Bhed. Most of the places had green grass with a few flowers here and there. There weren't many trees out there, but many people hiked there to find new weapons or herbs. If you were to want to find herbs, you would look in a cave. "Well? What does he want?" Yuna had forgotten all about Rikku, she had gotten lost in her thoughts. "Oh, well I'm not exactly sure. I woke up this morning to find a note sitting on my shelf. It told me to get you and Lenne, and to come meet him. If I'm not mistaken, I'm sure it would be nice to get there in the next, oh let's say five minutes?" Yuna said, with a sarcastic tone. "Oh all right already. I'm going." She got out of her sleeping bag, tossing the pillow to the side, and she too prepared to visit.  
  
Lenne's tent was a good minute away. The birds, along with the sun, were getting louder and stronger. More people of Al Bhed had woken up, but just barely. Storeowners were getting to the shops, so walking to Lenne's tent was hectic. People were running here and there, but shortly after it settled down, and there was less activity happening. "Lenne?" Rikku whispered, with her high pitched cute voice, as she entered Lenne's tent. Lenne was already awake, as if she had known she were to go somewhere. "Yuna? Rikku? What are you guys doing here? It's so early!" Lenne proclaimed quietly. Rikku rolled her eyes. "Try telling that to Miss Early Bird over here!" She said, glaring at Yuna. "Please Rikku," she said, sighing "Lenne - the Chief left me a note and I found it this morning. He told me that he had wanted to see us three. Now, that is my reason for coming and getting you guys. Can we please continue to Big Hill now?" Yuna exclaimed with a touch of annoyance. "Yes, I guess we really should."  
  
The girls walked on over to the Big Hill. It's one of those walks in which you would enjoy. The birds flew around this hill, and they circled it many times. They would be calling out, or singing beautiful songs. The flowers were just blooming, and they looked splendid. The green grass was as green as grass could get! The pathway leading up Big Hill was brown, yet there were still little critters surrounding it. When they reached the top of the hill, their Chief was standing there. He had a serious look on his face, as if he were disappointed in them. Lenne was worried. "I'm sorry Chief, but, what did we do wrong?" The Chief still had on a serious face, but it looked as if it was becoming looser. "Ah young Lenne. You did not do anything wrong. I wanted to warn you." His voice trailed off. "Warn us about what Chief?" Rikku asked. "Oh.The phantoms, they're back, and they want you three." 


End file.
